1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface connector used to connect between electronic devices such as AV (Audio Visual) equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a receptacle connector, plug connector and connector apparatus to be connected with a plug connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that some electronic devices such as portable AV equipment including digital cameras are connected with a personal computer through a cradle. The electronic devices are connected through a cradle by fitting the plug connector for the cradle (hereinafter, also referred to as “plug” as appropriate) into the receptacle connector of the electronic device body (hereinafter, also referred to as “receptacle” as appropriate).
The receptacle has contacts arranged to meet the terminals of the plug to be inserted, in a shield case having a fitting slot that is open in one surface and that fits with the plug to be inserted. The contacts of the receptacle are arranged on a flat base of a housing disposed in the shield case.
When the plug is inserted in the receptacle, this base is inserted in the insertion region formed in the shield case of the plug. The base inserted in the insertion region connects the contacts on the base with the terminals of the plug seen in the insertion region in the plug.
The fitting slot of the receptacle is generally formed in a rectangular frame shape, and, to match this shape, the part of the plug that is inserted in the insertion slot of the receptacle and that is surrounded by the shield case, is formed in a rectangular flat shape.
Therefore, when the plug is inserted obliquely in the receptacle, there is a problem that the housing, which is the portion of the plug that is inserted, hits the housing of the receptacle.
When the housing of the plug hits the housing of the receptacle, there is a problem that the contacts of the receptacle buckle, thereby causing a problem that labor of fixing the buckle and replacing the buckled contacts is required when the contacts buckle.